


Prince of the Fae

by purple_violet99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Pixies, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Trolls, except he's not really the sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_violet99/pseuds/purple_violet99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his pack keep finding themselves in near death situations but a loud mouthed boy shows up to save them and woo Derek with his charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know that I imagined the demons to be like the ones from supernatural; you know where they possess a human body! the other creatures you can imagine what you wish:)

“Derek we’re getting destroyed out here” Erica shouts from across the clearing where she is fighting one of the many trolls.  
“Scott should be back soon with the serum from Deaton to kill them” Derek replies, fighting two of his own. The pack came out to try negotiate with the trolls peacefully when suddenly the trolls launched into attack, screaming about wanting land and power. Things aren’t going too well either: Boyd and Isaac are struggling with five trolls and trying to cover Lydia who is trying to cast a small spell but failing miserably, Allison is shooting trolls left right and centre but they keep getting back up as if they hadn’t just been shot in the head and Erica is barely managing.  
“LUCIAN” Everyone stops at the sound of a male shouting and turn to see a beautiful boy with bright amber eyes and what looks to be colourful rags as clothing, glaring at the troll Derek is fighting. The pack look confusedly at the boy and the now terrified looking trolls.  
“St-Stiles” The troll, Lucian, stutters, backing away from Derek quickly “What a lovely surprise”  
“Hello Lucian, nice to see you again” The stranger replies calmly while now looking passively at him “Are you sure you want to continue this fight when you know the consequences?”  
“No your highness, we will just be on our way. This was just a minor dispute, nothing to worry about”  
“I hope not, for your sake” He answers threatingly, turning to the pack with a bright smile, a sudden contrast to his early cold demeanour. They all watch astonished as the trolls scamper away quickly.  
“Who the hell are you?” Derek demands after the last troll has vanished from sight.  
“Derek, you might want to be a little nicer to the guy who just saved our asses” Isaac cuts in, staring at the boy in wonder.  
“Stiles Stilinski at your service” The boy says with the biggest smile they have ever seen.  
“What’s a Stiles?” Lydia demands.  
“A nickname” Is all he replies, barely glancing at her, too busy staring at Derek instead “But you can call me anything you want” adding a wink in his direction.  
“Are you seriously flirting with me?” Derek growls.  
“Why? Is it working?”  
“No” Derek says, the same time Isaac says “Yes” which earns an intense glare from the Alpha.  
“Well, I have to go but I’m sure we will meet again, Derek… and I’m definitely looking forward to it” Stiles says with a wink before walking away, deeper into the forest leaving amused betas and an irritated Alpha.

∞  
Two weeks later the pack are fighting very angry pixies. They had been out running when they accidently interrupted a ritual which the pixies didn’t take too kindly. So here they are now, trying to get a hit in but the small creatures are too fast. It’s barely been ten minutes when suddenly all the pixies drop down convulsing on the floor.  
“What the-” Derek begins when he hears him…  
“Told you we’d meet again, handsome” Stiles shouts cockily from across the temporary battlefield.  
“What just happened?” Scott asks looking at Stiles in confused awe.  
“I just knocked them out, they’re fine” Stiles replies walking closer to Derek slowly, seductively.  
“So you’re magic” Derek asks but it’s not really a question more a statement.  
“And you’re a werewolf”   
“OMG” Scott shouts “You’re not the guy who hit on Derek after getting rid of the trolls are you?”  
“The one and only”  
“I’m Scott, also a werewolf, it’s so great to meet the guy who made Derek Hale blush”  
“I did not blush!”  
“You so did, sourwolf” Stiles tells him with an overdramatic wink “So, Derek I was thinking… You and I should totally go out”  
“Excuse me!?” Derek gapes at Stiles as if he has grown two heads and no, he is definitely not blushing.  
“You know like go out as in be together and have sex and hot make out sessions”  
“Ooh I like him, he’s so forward” Erica admits looking Stiles up and down appreciatively.  
“Shut up Erica” Derek growls “We are leaving now, I would say it was nice to see you again Stiles, but…” With that he turns and practically sprints away.  
“I’ll take that as a maybe” Stiles shouts at his retreating figure.

∞  
This time it is so not Derek’s fault they are being attacked by vampires, it really wasn’t. Lydia unknowingly insulted some vampire prince when he proposed and let’s just say they got a little mad.  
“You will be my queen, my love” The vampire shouts to Lydia while Derek holds him back from running to her.  
“I would really rather not be” She replies making a disgusted face.  
“Why do we always get into these situations” Isaac whines while clawing at three female vampires.  
“I swear we are cursed or something” Scott mumbles but all the werewolves hear him perfectly.  
The prince vampire is just about to strike a fatal blow at Derek when suddenly all the vampires are whisked high up into the air dragging in large gulps of breath as if they are having difficulty breathing. Everyone looks at them in confusion as Stiles walks slowly and calmly into the alley.  
“Hello, lover” He says cheekily to Derek.  
“Thank god you showed up, man” Scott smiles greatly at Stiles “I thought we were gonners for a minute there” Stiles just smirks triumphantly.  
“Well what do we have here” Addressing the vampires who look back at him with wide eyes “Prince Edward, I should have known it would have been you… Always did have such a temper didn’t you, what will your parents say when they find out you have terrorized innocent people yet again?”  
“These werewolves are keeping me from my bride, they are hardly innocent”   
“That’s funny, I don’t remember there being an engagement or a wedding” Stiles mocks while the pack listen silently.  
“There will be, I have chosen her to be mine”  
“There will not be” Lydia pipes up angrily.  
“You see, Edward? There will be no wedding so you best leave and never interact with these people again or you will regret it” Sometimes Derek forgets how menacing Stiles can look but here he is, scaring a vampire. With that he drops all the vampires to the ground and with a blink of an eye they have all vanished into the night.  
“Seriously what are you?” Erica asked in wonder.  
“A boy, obviously. So Derek, have you thought anymore about being my boyfriend?”  
“No”  
“Aww come on, you’re just putting of the inevitable” Stiles says, moving closer to a very embarrassed looking Derek “Just give in, handsome”  
“I barely even know you”  
“You’ll get to know me” Before Derek can reply a man storms into the alley glaring at Stiles “Oh shit” Stiles mutters, all cockiness leaving him instantly.  
“Stiles what the hell are you doing here?” The man shouts angrily.  
“Hey pops, this is the Hale pack”  
“I know who they are, what I don’t know is why you deliberately disobeyed me and put yourself at risk like this”  
“They needed my help, I couldn’t just leave them to die” Stiles tries to defend but from the look on his dad’s face, it’s not working.  
“What if you had been hurt? You know what would happen if you had been hurt, the consequences”  
“What consequences?” Lydia asks, now very intriqued. The man sighs.  
“I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Stiles’ father, king of the fae. Stiles is next in line for the throne and most powerful fae to have ever existed. The reason he is the most powerful is because when he was younger he wandered off and accidently bound himself to the earth through the nemeton”  
“So why is it dangerous for him to be out helping us?” Boyd asks.  
“Demons have been chasing him ever since. They wish to use his power for despicable reasons and if they take him there is nothing I or anyone can do”  
“But Stiles wouldn’t use his powers for evil” Scott says with conviction as if he has known him his whole life.  
“As touching as that is Scott” Stiles tells him “It’s more complicated”  
“How?”  
“Well, when someone is this powerful it’s hard to control and they will most likely go dark, the only reason I haven’t is because I’ve been brought up in a happy loving environment so my magic acts that way but if I was around dark people or atmospheres my magic would react to it”  
“Now you all see why my son must never see you again”  
“You have my word that if, for some stupid reason, Stiles is in danger because of this pack we will protect him with everything we have” Derek promises but can’t help feel sad that this is the last time he will see Stiles.  
“I appreciate that, son” The man says before grabbing Stiles’ arm then disappearing in the blink of an eye.  
“Imagine having to live like that” Lydia whispers brokenly.  
“Like what, he’s a prince and he’s the most powerful fae in the world. Seems pretty awesome if you ask me” Jackson scoffs.  
“Didn’t you see his face when he was talking? He looked terrified, probably of himself”  
“Why would he be terrified of himself?” Isaac asks Lydia and everyone listens solemnly.  
“He has all that power, and right now it’s pure but what will happen if he goes dark? He has to live with the fear of being controlled by his magic to do horrible things and to avoid it, he has to hide away his whole life”

∞  
The pack have managed to stay out of trouble for three weeks when the demons show up. There are five of them and they are extremely powerful. Things aren’t going so well, each member of the pack is bleeding and bruised. They all know why the demons are here: Stiles. All of them are praying that he stays away…  
Of course, life just loves fucking with them and both groups are thrown away from each other by a determined looking Stiles. Derek tries to run forward but Stiles throws up a hand and an invisible barrier blocks him, and the rest of the pack, from reaching Stiles. Scott pounds desperately against it but the barrier is too strong. So they all watch in dread as Stiles shouts words in an unfamiliar language at the demons clawing to get to him.   
Things seem to be going well, better than well actually. The demons are screaming in rage. Everything looks like it’s going fine until Stiles starts screaming. Unfortunately the barriers are still holding so they can’t do anything but watch as tears stream from Stiles’ eyes. After what seems like hours, but has only really been a couple of minutes, Stiles lifts his head and the pack all step back in horror while the demons step forward excitedly. Stiles’ eyes are black and his face holds no joy like the pack have come to know, only power and cold emptiness.  
He turns to the demons, who are standing still, and as he slowly clenches his fists the demons screech and drop to the ground dead to the world. Lydia screams for the human lives that have been lost which draws Stiles’ attention to them. But before he can do anything he is being hit by a blast of bright, white light. The fae king, Stiles’ dad, stands at the edge of the clearing looking devastated and determined with hundreds of fae behind him. Stiles cackles loudly and drops the barrier holding the pack.  
“Stiles” The king starts hesitantly “I don’t want to hurt you so you have to come back to me”  
“As if you could hurt me” Stiles spits back mockingly “I’m more powerful than all of you, I could kill you with the blink of an eye”  
“I know deep down you don’t want to do that Stiles and I need you to latch onto that feeling and bring yourself back”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because if you don’t I will do what is necessary” The king says which the pack don’t understand but Stiles does if his hesitation is anything to go by.  
“I don’t believe you”  
“Don’t you? I know how much you care about them, about him. Why not if it will bring you back”  
“I don’t care” All the werewolves hear the lie clearly.  
“Very well” Without any warning he shoots a bright light, just as Stiles screams no, at Derek and he goes down with a thud. All the werewolves listen for the heartbeat and make distressed whining noises when they hear how faint it is. Suddenly, the real, pure, Stiles is back and kneeling next to Derek sobbing and begging for him to wake up, shaking his shoulders desperately.  
“I’m sorry Stiles, I saw no other option” There is no reply except for Stiles’ pleads for Derek to stay with him.   
“It’s too late Stiles, there’s nothing you can do” Erica admits quietly.  
“Yes there is” He whispers as a look of determined realisation crosses his face.  
“No, definitely not” The king shouts “It could kill you”  
“Well he’s dying” With that he puts his hands to Derek’s chest and mutters words, to quiet for the wolves to hear, as a white light begins to form beneath his fingers. Stiles becomes more laboured for breath and his heart rate increases alarmingly but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop until Derek is bolting upright and he shouts in pain and starts panting on the forest floor before he passes out.  
His father is the first to reach him and he cries softly in relief that his son isn’t dead. Derek looks over and sees Stiles’ unmoving form and panics. He bolts to the other side of Stiles and squeezes his hand tightly. Slowly, Stiles opens his eyes and gives a small quirk of his lips.  
“Hey dad, Derek… what I miss?”  
“You are such a bloody idiot and you are grounded for forever” His dad tells him fondly, ignoring his question.  
“Whatever you say pops but it will have to wait until after I go on a date with Derek because I think I’ve finally wore him down with my charm”

∞  
Derek goes on a date with Stiles a week later and he thinks it’s the best decision he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I just thought of this and had to write it down... I know it probably sucks and I haven't edited it so there will probably be loads of mistakes and stuff! But I hope you did enjoy it, comment your thoughts and leave kudos please. Also, check out my other story 'Hidden Talents' please!!!


End file.
